


Specifications

by Dellessa



Series: The Right Price [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Incest, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- Sold verse: Prism/Twins- “We only need one mech”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepheonixqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepheonixqueen/gifts).



“What are you looking for?” The merchant asked. “I do not have any twins available at the moment, but I do have a few mechs that look rather good together if you would like a matching pair. We are equipped to do any mods you would like.” 

“You misunderstand,” Sideswipe laughed, and placed a hand on her hip. “We only need one mech. We want to...share.” 

The merchant stared rudely for a moment, her optics paled, “I see.” 

“We will pay good credits if you have what we want,” Sideswipe said. 

“I need a mech that can always work as a model,” Sunstreaker said, speaking for the first time, her voice soft and cultured. “I need someone beautiful, and unique. Do you understand.” 

“Fine. Follow me,” the mech said, and led them to the holding pens. “Do you want a mech that has been trained? We have several that were captured on the colonies.” 

“Just show us what you have,” Sideswipe said, and rolled her optics. 

They moved through the holding area, the twins examining each mech they came to. “These are not quite what we had in mind,” Sideswipe said. “We have the credits. Where is the really nice stock?” 

“Fine, this way,” the merchant said and led them into another room, “We just got in a shipment...from a specialty breeder.” 

Sunstreaker stopped at one cage. “This one. I want this one.” 

The mech inside looked back shyly, his wings fluttering slightly. 

“What’s your name, pretty one?” 

“Prism, mistress.” 

“I have never seen plating like yours in my life. So very exotic.” 

The little mech fluttered again, “Thank you mistress.” He looked away, and then back at them shyly, a little smile on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt- Sold verse: Twins/Prism- Private collection

Prism looked at the paintings leaning against the wall. They were naughty. Very naughty. In a couple he was wearing bits of organic cloth. Jewelery. Capes. Sunstreaker had gotten so revved up painting him that he had been pinned to the berth with the final brushstroke each time. The femme pounded into him so hard it had been uncomfortable to walk the next day. He wasn’t complaining. It was nice to be loved and wanted. They didn’t treat him like some empty-processored ornament either. He helped Sideswipe with the books, and sometimes he would run the register of their little gallery. 

“Are you going to sell these?” he squeaked when Sunstreaker came up behind him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. 

“Oh no. Never. These are for our Private collection. I think they would look good hanging in the berthroom, don’t you?” 

Prism sagged in relief. He really didn’t want any other bot seeing him in clothes but his twins. It was...indecent. “I think that is a very good idea,” he said and leaned into her touch. “Thank you.” 

“I’m glad you think so. I couldn’t bear any other femme seeing you like that. I’d hoped you felt the same,” Sunstreaker said nuzzling his audial. “We’ve come to care for you so much.”


End file.
